


Sirius/Regulus: Family Traditions

by salazar_kat



Series: Background fics to 'Snacks and Letters' [34]
Category: Harry Potter - J. K. Rowling
Genre: Angst and Humor, Gen, Marauders' Era
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2011-11-04
Updated: 2011-11-04
Packaged: 2017-10-25 16:55:18
Rating: Not Rated
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 704
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/272587
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/salazar_kat/pseuds/salazar_kat
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>The Black family holiday get together looms near. What will they do?</p>
            </blockquote>





	Sirius/Regulus: Family Traditions

He was sleeping when he registered the distant voice. His name, his name being called, by someone he wanted to say his name, but they were so distant, they barely talked anymore. “Regulus,” the voice called three times, each time more urgently. “Wake up!”

Following orders was just one of his talents. He could do it precisely or obliquely, in a way that helped or hindered, as he wished. He dreamed the idea and smiled, half-awake. He would heed the voice of his brother, who so rarely spoke to him.

“What do you figure?” Sirius called through the darkness of Regulus' bedroom. Sirius spoke though the laundry and rubbish lift that they used to communicate. “Do you want me to go to this Black family holiday get together? Think seeing me would put Bella's knickers in a twist? Might be fun, do you reckon?”

“She'd just be more horrible back. She makes Mum look very level-headed. I want you to come, you prat. And I want to invite a few people. Flint, Rosier, Snape...”

“What?” Sirius voice was urgent in its exclamation. “Invite that great load of grease?”

“He takes more showers than you do, git. And he's family. Distant, but family, You want to invite Potter? He's related too. Yes, yes, you know all this already. Well I'm proud that we can count back so far, that a true line exists even if it can be a bit of a knobbly tree. I'm having six kids, at least.” Regulus puffed out his chest in his dark bedroom, his left hand reaching back to feel his carved headboard.

“Enough family planning. You're thirteen – it's creepy. Family matters to some. Some family matters less than others. No Snape, okay? And I don't want the cat anywhere near Bella. Cissy and Andy can play with him, but Bella even makes Whiskers hiss, and Whiskers is the king of agreeable cats.” Regulus heard Sirius sigh.

“Bella conjured ropes and left me gagged in a dark closet, remember? Kreacher found me hours later.” Regulus remembered this with a pouty scowl.

Sirius got as far as far as “I rem-” when there was a noise close at hand.

A rattle at the door. Speak of the Manticore and it will appear. It was Kreacher come to check that he was asleep. The sliver of light grew bigger as the door opened. “Is Master Regulus sleeping like a good boy?”

“Kreacher, I was asleep. But I'm working on family traditions. You're a good elf, you understand.” Regulus was smirking in the darkness with his back to the door. The elf seemed placated and withdrew.

“Cunning stunts for tricky sorts, Kreacher should know the family better.” Sirius sounded amused. “You take everything too seriously.”

“Especially Quidditch.” Regulus smiled.

“Especially Quidditch and your bleeding rat trap of a house. Slytherin like everyone else. Copy cat.”

“Copy dog,” Regulus joked back.

“What? How do you know... we haven't even got past the planning...”

“Huh? You're making no sense. And I toast Gryffindors. I suppose it's house ritual now. A burnt offering to the spirit of Salazar.” Even Regulus could be sarcastic about Slytherin. He laughed his rain-patter laugh.

“Never mind. It's a friend thing. Chess makes sense to you, mischief makes sense to me. It's not just house difference. I want to go to James' place, but I'll come to the Black family holiday gathering if Mother manages to brew essence of decency.”

“Mother says the same of you. But she can be a nut bar sometimes. You have that in common.” Regulus grinned at the window wafting in chill December night air.

“Don't insult me!” Sirius roared. The night sounds seemed more silent after Sirius spoke..

“It's my job as your brother to annoy you. You do it to me.”

“Are you awake young ingrate master?” Regulus could hear Kreacher croak at Sirius' door.

“Working on new family traditions, Kreacher. Get lost before I throttle you.”

"Master Sirius has a nasty mouth to poor Kreacher. Mistress would hate to hear...”

Regulus hoped his snuffle was inaudible through the service elevator.

“Goodnight, Sirius,” he managed a minute later, very stiffly.

“Night, Reggie.”

No one, no one would harm Kreacher without paying a price...


End file.
